This invention relates to management of emergency response data, and in particular, entry and/or management of emergency response data from a source of information, for instance, an individual or entity, on behalf of another individual or individual call source.
About 250 million 9-1-1 calls are made each year in the United States. In many cases, these calls are originated from communications devices not under the control of the person placing the request for assistance (e.g. a corporate office line). In other circumstances, the call may be originated from a location managed by someone other than the caller (e.g., a call from a mobile phone placed from within a large office building). In still other circumstances, the individual placing the request for emergency service may be placing this call on behalf of another individual. In these cases, it is not always feasible for the caller to manage the emergency response information (or equivalently emergency response data representing such information) associated with the communications device or location originating the call.
Approaches to providing emergency response data to emergency responders have been proposed and deployed. For example, an approach to providing emergency response data is described in US Pat. Pub. 2010/0262668A1, “Emergency Information Service” (Oct. 14, 2010), which is incorporated by reference, and commercially deployed as the “Smart911” system by Rave Wireless, Inc. Generally, these approaches support an individual providing emergency information which is made available when that individual makes an emergency call, for example, by being made available to an operator answering the emergency call at a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) and forwarded to the first responders to the emergency.